There is Nothing Quite Like A Black House
by damianarose
Summary: These are a series of drabbles containing the members of the Black family. There are two blackcest, but the rest are pretty tame and just little stories of their lives.


**I don't own these great characters**

**R& R**

**The Ones with Blackcest are marked with a ***

**Somewhere Out There**

Regulus enjoyed star gazing, he and Sirius had been named for stars, it was the one thing they'd always had in common.

He came out at the same time every night, to the same patch of grass and lay down, just watching the twinkling orbs high up in the sky.

Sometimes he had a peaceful wank while he watched them, other times he fell asleep and dreamed about being rescued, but most of the time he just dazed off on their bright beauty.

Regulus star gazed until the day he died, knowing, from his cell Sirius could see them too.

**We Can't Talk About Everything ***

"I have my own demons James, ones I can't talk to you about," Sirius growled at his best mate.

_"Come on Sirius, just one last time, please don't leave me."_

_"Regulus we're brothers I'm not supposed to touch you."_

"I tell you everything Padfoot, c'mon what's bothering you?" James begged.

"Something's I can't tell you Prongs," Sirius told him, lying on his bed.

_"Oh Merlin Sirius, don't stop!"_

_"Fuck Reggie, you're so damn tight!"_

"Is this about where you go on Thursday nights?" James asked.

Sirius balked, "what are you doing, spying on me?"

_"Are you fucking Potter?"_

_"Are you fucking Severus?"_

"No I just notice a habit when I see one." James rolled his eyes.

"It's none of your business James," Sirius closed his eyes, blocking him out.

"_I love you Sirius"_

_"Remember that no one loves you like I do Reggie."_

"It is my business if you're seeing someone else," James argued.

"Some things I can't share, I'm sorry Prongs," Sirius rolled over on his side and fell asleep thinking of Regulus' pale smooth skin.

**The Locket**

The turning point was when they said they were going after James.

Regulus couldn't let them hurt James.

James meant too much to Sirius.

Regulus didn't want them to hurt Sirius.

Sirius was his brother.

So Regulus stole the locket, stole it to destroy it, to hide it.

Regulus ran away, knowing they'd follow him.

He had no where to go, so he went to Hogwarts.

He didn't tell the headmaster he had the locket. He just wanted to sleep, sleep without worry.

He destroyed the locket and ran from the school.

It was the last time anyone saw him.

**The Growing Up**

"You're pregnant!" Bella exclaimed looking at her sister in shock.

"Yes, Lucius and I found out this morning." Cissy's voice was far from calm.

"A baby! Cissy no, you can't, it's not right, we _promised_," Bella scolded her.

"Lucius wants a son." Narcissa shrugged.

"Babies are horrid creatures, they smell and make weird noises. Get. Rid. Of. It." Bella hissed.

"I don't want to," Narcissa looked a little angry.

"We made a pact Narcissa, not to have _babies_. Andromeda already broke it. Do you want to be like her?"

"No, but Bella, we were girls, it's time to grow up."

**Tattos ***

"It's going to be my first tattoo Siri." Andromeda whispered into Sirius ear. Her slim body was wrapped around his, they lay in his bed together, limbs entwined skin against skin.

"What is?" Sirius asked, sleepily, shivering from her breath.

"The picture you drew for me," Andromeda licked his ear lobe, laughing a little at his response.

"The black star with the silver stripes?" Sirius asked, turning to her so they could face each other, so he could kiss her lips.

"Yes, so I'll always remember us," she sighed closing her eyes, "so I'll forever remember the moments like this."

**Wishy Washy Mother**

"You boys are my pride and joy," mother gives kisses, Regulus loves her.

"Sirius is impure, he had to go," mother made Sirius leave, and Regulus hates her.

"Reggie you're the Heir of Black," mother smiles, Regulus loves her.

"Regulus straighten up, fix your tie, remember Sirius should be here not you!" mother slaps him, and Regulus hates her.

"It's a good cause, I'm glad you're doing it" mother hugs him, Regulus loves her.

"Reggie...where is Sirius?" mother is sick, delirious and Regulus hates her.

"Filth! Blood Traitor!" mother's portrait yells as he announces he's deserting, and Regulus ignores her.

**First War**

"No Sirius I won't get involved," Andromeda shut the door behind her cousin.

"Meda you have to choose a side!" Sirius exclaimed.

"No I don't. I have a life now, a husband and a baby! I can't risk them like that!" Andromeda's lips thinned in anger.

"It's because of _them_ isn't it," Sirius turned.

"I wont fight against my family Sirius," her eyes were hard, she'd made her choice.

"Please re consider," Sirius begged going to the door.

"No," Andromeda shut the door after him and picked up her daughter, she wasn't that reckless girl anymore, he should respect that.


End file.
